far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Keepers of House Lyra
The Keepers The title of Keeper is assigned to those who wish to act in the defense of and as the will of House Lyra. They are the internal police force, the standing army, and special protectors of House Lyra. Possible recruits often begin training at a very young age,not long after their Coming of Age ceremony. During this time, they partake in intense training in multiple discipline, often working alongside former members of other Houses to improve their skills. All Keepers, to appease the empire, are also trained for a time by House Crux in standard Imperial procedure and practice, including the submission of reports to Crux on a regular basis. Rarely, an adult can partake in training as well, though their path is no easier. Keepers often have unique or odd procedures when seen by others in the empire. The House of art, philosophy, and self expression has produced some rather eccentric Keepers over time. Keepers place the protection of Lyra over all else. Should an internal matter need to be handled without the eyes of the empire coming onto Lyra, Keeper procedures do exist to sweep those crimes under the rug. These are often handled by special operation groups. Those who were not chosen or had to leave the Keepers can choose one of the other titles, just as everyone else can. Keeper Branches The Keepers are divided in to several branches roughly organized in three groups. Local police, army and special forces. The two former being the most numerous. Local Police Force Each major city on Orpheus have their own local police forces dutifully cooperating and reporting to the greater Crux law enforcement network(when secrets of the cult is not compromised of course). The Keepers of White Chapel police the capital city of Eurydice and the Keepers of Leviathan patrol the bustling streets of Djebashi to name a few. Keepers of the Magi : Main article: Reliquary of Thoth As guardians of the Reliquary of Thoth, house Lyra's grand archive of Art and Culture located on the dark moon Nassan, the keepers of the magi serve as a heavy armed military police falling somewhere between police and armed forces. Keeper of Neith If all diplomatic options fail and House Lyra is threatened to be attacked, the Keepers of Neith set up and organize a serf militia force to defend against any and all attacks. While not as well trained or armed as the military personnel by other Houses, the militia is able to hold their own under the command of the Keepers of Neith and the unique circumstances on Orpheus, like the inhospitable conditions on the surface and the wide array of tunnels and catacombs under it. When needed each Keeper of Neith have a suitable number of serfs assigned to them to form a strong defensive unit. The number itself varies according to the extent of the emergency. If it turns out that the numbers of the Keepers of Neith are too low to effectively command the serf militia in the given circumstance, members of other Keeper branches will be called upon to help out. Special forces Keepers of Oshun Oshun, a Yoruba deity of the river and fresh water, luxury and pleasure, sexuality and fertility, and beauty and love. This branch looks after the docks, inspecting all that comes into the city. They are seen as kind and open hearted, but in reality are all too happy to manipulate those who trust them too much. Loose lips sink ships and these Keepers love to make sure that stays true. Keepers of Aralim Aralim; Claimed to bring protection to home and loved ones. Armoured guard to diplomats in dangerous places, or the unassuming flower on a representatives arm at a ball, the third dancer to the right of the sector wide Lyran celebrity. Obvious or not, these finely tuned individuals protect their charge at all cost. Keepers of Ammit Bearing the legendary monster Ammit as a symbol the Keepers of Ammit are the guardians of the catacombs and it’s many secrets. Just as the hybrid crocodile-hippo-lion monster Ammit ate the impure hearts in ancient egypt they make sure no one leaves the catacombs with their hearts filled with ill-intents and forbidden knowledge. Serf union leaders, rabble rousers and other seeking to upend the societal harmony also fear them. However as House Lyra prefers to use more subtle means to ensure order the Keepers of Ammit are seen as a last resort in such cases. All members of house Lyra also swear the Oath of Shadows to a Keeper of Ammit during the coming of age ceremony. Keepers of Ogun Ogun, a Yoruba deity, who was the patron deity of hunters and warriors. The Hunters/Seekers search for justice through the sector and at home, often working alone. They are small in number and are often worked to the bone. The Keepers of Ogun are the fear of all run away Lyrans who have forgone the "memory treatment" that all former Lyrans receive. Keepers of Izanami : Main article: The Seven Rites of Izanami The Keepers of Izanami are special to Lyra as peerless lone agents, serving alongside other Lyrans and members of other Noble Houses often only when they see fit or with great coercion. To become an Izanami is to complete further steps beyond the other ranks of Keeper, declaring a much deeper allegiance to the Empire and to Lyra, and showing a skill and prowess above those they’ve fought beside. Those seeking the path of Izanami must pass through the Seven Rites, a single failure representing denial for life in almost all cases. Category:House Lyra